godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Hippocampi
The Hippocamp or Hippocampus (plural: Hippocampi) is a mythological creature that Poseidon created to serve him. In Mythology The Hippocampi in Greek Mythology serve as Poseidon's horses that pull his chariot. They can walk on water and have coiling, scaly, fish-like hindquarters. In the God of War Series God of War Comics In the second issue of the comic book series, Poseidon became enraged with Kratos' victory over his mortal champion, Herodius. In a fit of rage, he sent out his Hippocampi to attempt to capsize Kratos' tiny ship. The Hippocampi's attack ravaged the seas, destabilizing them and unleashing their fury upon the Spartan. Luckily, Kratos and his warriors survived the attack and moved on with their journey, infuriating Poseidon even further. God of War III In God of War III, Hippocampi were the massive beasts of Poseidon. Hippocampi were depicted with a horse-like head, arthropod limbs, and a long serpent-like tail, which connected them to Poseidon's torso. Hippocampi were shown to be powerful creatures with tremendous durability. The one creature Kratos confronted had its lower jaw ripped off, the tip of one limb severed, and its chest torn open and impaled by its own severed claw. After this assault, it still managed to join Poseidon's final attack on Gaia, helping another Hippocamp hold the Titan's head while the Olympian battled Kratos. In battle, Hippocampi attack with their massive, arthropodal limbs, either slamming them on their foes or swinging them through the air. They can also use water-based powers, either spitting a highly pressurized jet of water from their mouth, or rearing back and creating a large shockwave of water by smashing the ground with their tremendous bulk. In the battle with Poseidon himself, the Hippocampi also display the ability to act like arms for their master, folding up their heads and front limbs, and leaving their three massive back-mounted claws free to slash, grasp, and stab unlucky victims. In the opening cinematic of the game, Poseidon is seen with a miniature version of the Hippocamp on his arm. This means Hippocampi have the ability to grow to an immense size. The fight against the Hippocampi took place around various parts of Gaia. The Hippocampi are arguably the largest, strongest and most durable beasts ever to exist in the God of War world. Trivia *The Hippocampus is arguably the most powerful sub-boss to have appeared in a God of War game, as a group of Hippocampi is able to hold their ground in battle against a Titan. **This makes the Hippocampi the most powerful creature in service of the Olympians. *In the myths, Poseidon created horses when asked to create a beautiful creature that wasn't a sea creature and his chariot was pulled by the Hippocampi: creatures with the bodies of a horse and the tail of a fish. *The Hippocampi are often confused with Leviathan; one of the seven princes of Hell and its gatekeeper. The word Leviathan has become synonymous with any large sea monster or creature. **This confusion is caused by the fact that the Hippocampi were called Leviathans during the development of God of War III. *In the early concept art of God of War III, Kratos and Gaia were in battle with a giant sea serpent, rather than the horse like creature, namely the Leviathan. The Leviathans were later replaced by the Hippocampi who fits better in the storyline of God of War in the final game. *The Hippocampi is the first opening boss whose eyes aren't damaged by Kratos, in the first confrontation. The second being the Infected Arms and Head of the Hecatonchires: **Hydra and the Colossus of Rhodes are stabbed in the eyes by Kratos; **Scylla is stabbed several times in one of her six eyes; **The Basilisk is smashed with a huge pillar by Kratos, damaging its eye. Gallery AndyPark GOW3 07.jpg AndyPark GOW3 08.jpg Leviathan.jpg Leviathan.png File:Mysterious_enemy_god_of_war_III_3.jpg Mysterious_enemy_god_of_war_III_2.jpg Leviathan 6.jpg Leviathan 3.jpg Leviathan 2.jpg leviathan 8.jpg 410px-29 AndrewKim Poseidon.jpg God of war iii poseidon 02 by andyparkart.jpg Minitare Hippocampi.PNG god_of_war_iii_conceptart_leviathan.jpg|Leviathan Hippocampi sketches.png|Early concepts Hippocampi by Katon Callaway.jpg Video Related Pages *Poseidon Category:God of War III Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Species de:Hippocampus Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Monsters